


Un inizio difficile

by Fiamma_Drakon



Series: Da cacciatori di demoni a allenatori di Pokémon (XY Ver.) [1]
Category: Devil May Cry, Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Fluff, Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 15:57:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2817929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiamma_Drakon/pseuds/Fiamma_Drakon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Platan si voltò e sbatté perplesso le palpebre nel vedersi arrivare incontro un uomo di stazza robusta e senza fiato.<br/>«Posso... fare qualcosa per lei?» chiese esitante, un po' intimorito dalla sua altezza e dalla sua corporatura.<br/>«Voglio un Fennekin!» dichiarò l'albino gonfiando il petto e sollevando la testa con aria orgogliosa.<br/>Platan lo guardò stupito.<br/>«Non è... un po' grande... per fare l'allenatore?».</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un inizio difficile

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il prompt _#41 -[Immagine](http://i.imgur.com/U9ztXTs.jpg)_ per la [Maritombola #6](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/81778.html) @ [maridichallenge](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/).  
>  **Wordcount:** 1668 ([FiumiDiParole](http://fiumidiparole.livejournal.com/))

«Maledizione, ho dormito troppo!».   
Dante uscì correndo da Borgo Bozzetto sotto gli occhi attoniti di alcuni ragazzini fermi vicino alla strada che conduceva alla cittadina vicina, Rio Acquerello.   
Lo scetticismo dipinto sulle loro facce era tutto sommato ben giustificato: non era spettacolo di tutti i giorni vedere un uomo fatto e finito correre a perdifiato fuori del paesino infilandosi un enorme e lungo cappotto rosso.   
Dante accelerò il passo al massimo della sua velocità, continuando a inveire contro di sé in silenzio.   
Non avrebbe dovuto prendere sottogamba l'impegno che aveva quella mattina solamente perché Rio Acquerello era vicinissima a Borgo Bozzetto né tantomeno alzare troppo il gomito fino a tardi.   
Adesso era sobrio, seppur con un solido mal di testa a martellargli le tempie; tuttavia aveva dormito tutta la mattina ed il professor Platan sarebbe rimasto a Rio Acquerello a distribuire pokémon agli allenatori principianti solo fino a mezzogiorno.   
Quando arrivò a destinazione trovò Platan al centro di una piazza mentre un gruppetto di mocciosi si allontanava schiamazzando eccitato.   
Riconobbe il professore a vista per l'articolo che aveva visto su una rivista qualche giorno prima, lo stesso in cui aveva letto la notizia riguardo al suo giro per Kalos per aiutare chi volesse cominciare a viaggiare per diventare un bravo allenatore.   
Il ricercatore stava per andarsene    
«Professore! Professor Platan aspetti!».   
Dante gridò attraverso la piazza, bloccando il suo bersaglio dove si trovava.   
Platan si voltò e sbatté perplesso le palpebre nel vedersi arrivare incontro un uomo di stazza robusta e senza fiato.   
«Posso... fare qualcosa per lei?» chiese esitante, un po' intimorito dalla sua altezza e dalla sua corporatura.   
«Voglio un Fennekin!» dichiarò l'albino gonfiando il petto e sollevando la testa con aria orgogliosa.   
Platan lo guardò stupito.   
«Non è...  _un po' grande_... per fare l'allenatore?» chiese meravigliato.   
«È un problema?» indagò Dante in tono minaccioso, al che il professore scosse la testa, per niente desideroso di far arrabbiare un tipo così grosso, anche se purtroppo la cosa era inevitabile: «Però mi spiace... non ho altri Fennekin con me...».   
Dante digrignò i denti, battendo i piedi a terra. Era arrivato troppo tardi.   
«Allora... non so, uno degli altri due!» disse.   
Platan scosse la testa.   
«Non ne ho altri... neanche di loro» spiegò.   
L'albino emise un sospiro stizzito.   
«Hai un pokémon qualsiasi da darmi?!» domandò spazientito.   
Platan ci pensò su qualche istante; infine disse: «Be'... in realtà un pokémon ce l'avrei...».   
Estrasse da una tasca interna del camice una poké ball completamente rossa e l'aprì, liberando sulle mattonelle della piazza un piccolo pulcino arancione che saltellò felice sul posto.   
Dante lo fissò a bocca aperta; dopodiché disse: «Un pollo? Così piccolo per giunta?! È uno scherzo!».   
Platan gli sorrise lanciandogli la ball, che l'altro prese al volo.   
«Dai a Torchic un po' di tempo e vedrai... a presto!» si congedò il ricercatore, volgendogli le spalle e allontanandosi mentre il piccolo pulcino saltellava verso il suo nuovo proprietario emettendo versi acuti.   
Dante lo guardò con aria scettica: quel pokémon era piccolo e carino e in chissà cosa si sarebbe evoluto. Niente a che vedere col tipo di pokémon che voleva lui.   
Delphox sarebbe stato potentissimo.   
Emise un sospiro rassegnato: aveva assolutamente bisogno di quel Torchic per cominciare il suo viaggio.   
Il pulcino gli si accostò alla gamba e si strofinò contro la sua caviglia come per attirare la sua attenzione.   
«Per fortuna che Nero non è qui... chissà che avrebbe detto...» commentò l'uomo a mezza voce mentre faceva rientrare il suo pokémon, incurante della manifesta richiesta di attenzioni.   
Il suo amico l'avrebbe preso per i fondelli di sicuro vedendo che razza di starter gli era toccato in sorte.   
«Be', partiamo...» sospirò l'albino, cacciandosi in tasca la ball e avviandosi lungo il sentiero che portava al Bosco Novartopoli.   
Lungo il bosco venne sfidato da alcuni allenatori ma per la maggior parte il suo Torchic dovette vedersela con pokémon selvatici, contro i quali faticò parecchio per vincere. Dante in un certo senso se l'aspettava.   
Quando arrivarono a Novartopoli, la prima cosa che l'uomo fece fu andare al Centro Pokémon per curare il suo Torchic; dopodiché si recò presso uno dei graziosi bar presenti nel centro della città per pranzare. A quell'ora aveva parecchio appetito; tuttavia, quando chiese una pizza ed una bottiglia di birra al barista, quest'ultimo rise stringendosi nelle spalle.   
«Signore non siamo una pizzeria...!» gli rispose, al che Dante prese un banalissimo sandwich e del succo di bacche. Stava per andare a prendere posto ad un tavolo quando si ricordò di non essere più solo.   
«Può prepararmi anche qualcosa per il mio pokémon?» chiese.   
Il barista gli fornì una scodella con del latte e una montagna di cereali. Dante osservò il piatto con una smorfia di disgusto sulle labbra; ciononostante lo prese e andò a sedersi ad uno dei pochi tavoli presenti, tutti situati all'esterno del locale.   
Si cavò di tasca la sua unica ball e fece uscire Torchic, che lo guardò intensamente con i suoi occhioni neri.   
«Non guardarmi così, piccoletto...» esclamò imbarazzato e infastidito insieme «Forza, mangia e vediamo se ti irrobustisci un po'!».   
Così dicendo gli spinse vicina la ciotola.   
Torchic la spinse via con una zampetta e andò ad accovacciarsi nell'incavo del gomito che Dante teneva poggiato sul tavolo per sorreggere il suo frugale pasto; dopodiché cominciò a strusciare la testolina contro di lui.   
L'albino fraintese completamente il suo comportamento: «Accontentati del tuo pranzo, perché non ho intenzione di darti neanche un boccone del mio, chiaro?».   
Con la mano libera ristabilì una certa distanza tra sé ed il pulcino, come a sottolineare il suo completo distacco emotivo.   
Torchic gli si avvicinò di nuovo, stavolta rimanendo all'esterno del limite segnato dal suo braccio, accoccolandosi contro il suo avambraccio nudo.   
Dante cambiò mano e si portò alla bocca il panino, mordendolo vorace, ignorando il suo pokémon. Se voleva digiunare lui non aveva alcun problema.   
Vedendo che non riusciva ad ottenere niente, Torchic cercò di attirare le sue attenzioni per altra via; tuttavia, mentre si concentrava per scaldarsi, si ritrovò ad averne troppo dentro. Una sfera di fuoco gli fuoriuscì dal becco.   
La fiammata colse di sorpresa Dante ma ancor di più lo fece il dolore dell'ustione sul suo avambraccio.   
In risposta allo stimolo nocicettivo, l'albino scattò in piedi lasciando cadere sul tavolo il suo panino e facendo un passo indietro.   
Si tastò la lesione con la punta dei polpastrelli, riscontrando che la fiammata non era stata poi così contenuta come gli era sembrata a prima vista. Gli sarebbe servito un po' di tempo perché la scottatura guarisse.   
 _«Cavolo, non credevo che potesse fare una cosa del genere...»_  commentò tra sé Dante.   
Compiendo un'altra impresa al di là delle previsioni dell'uomo, il pulcino balzò dal tavolo fin sulla sua spalla - senza dubbio una notevole altezza da coprire con delle zampette così piccole e all'apparenza gracili.   
Il piccolo pulcino si accovacciò sulla sua spalla appoggiandosi contro la sua guancia e ritentò a scaldarsi, riuscendoci.   
Dante avvertì il calore sprigionarsi dal punto di contatto divenire sempre più forte. All'oscuro di quali fossero le capacità del suo pokémon, temette che stesse per far di nuovo fuoco e fiamme.   
«Non azzardarti! Un'ustione mi basta!» esclamò cercando di scrollarselo dalla spalla.   
A quel punto, Torchic si arrabbiò e cominciò a beccarlo con forza sulla guancia.   
«Ah! Ahio! Smettila!» protestò Dante cercando di arginare la pioggia di colpi improvvisa.   
Un bambino che si trovava a passare per caso di lì, assistendo ad una simile scena - Dante, così grande e grosso, piegato dagli attacchi di un pokémon tanto piccolo -  non riuscì a trattenersi dal ridere.   
Infastidito ed irritato da quella risata - nonché perfettamente conscio del ridicolo spettacolo che stava offrendo di sé - l'albino optò per l'unica soluzione che gli venne in mente: con un grosso ceffone spedì Torchic giù dalla sua spalla e dritto sul pavimento.   
Il pulcino cadde seduto sulle gelide mattonelle e si risollevò barcollando per qualche secondo prima di cadere una seconda volta. Scosse la testa e la sollevò per guardare il suo allenatore, il quale si accorse del fatto che ai lati degli occhi aveva i lacrimoni.   
Con ogni probabilità si era fatto parecchio male nella caduta.   
Dante lo fissò per qualche istante e si sentì un verme per un momento. Dopotutto, gli aveva appena dimostrato di essere in grado di combinare qualcosa, nonostante all'inizio gli avesse dato l'impressione opposta. Non aveva motivi validi per maltrattarlo a tal punto. Ammetteva anche che forse era stata pure colpa sua che aveva cercato di allontanarlo in malo modo più di una volta.   
Decisamente imbarazzato per quel che si accingeva a fare, l'albino si piegò su un ginocchio e raccolse Torchic, il quale rimase seduto nel palmo della sua mano, stordito dalla caduta.   
Dante lo posò sul tavolo; dopodiché si sedette e gli parlò in tono più gentile: «Mi dispiace di averti trattato male, okay? Scusa...».   
Fece per accarezzargli il capino ma Torchic lo becchettò un'altra volta, stavolta sul palmo della mano, esibendosi poi in un cipiglio offeso.   
Dante emise un verso incomprensibile di dolore ma non spostò minimamente la mano, tentando nuovamente d'accarezzarlo.   
«Dai, perdonami. Abbiamo cominciato col piede sbagliato...».   
Così dicendo Dante spostò la ciotola con latte e cereali accostando contemporaneamente il pulcino verso di essa.   
Torchic voltò il musetto dall'altra parte.   
L'albino sospirò pensando a come dimostrare la sua buona volontà al suo pokémon. Guardandosi attorno, la sua attenzione cadde sul suo pranzo abbandonato.   
In un improvviso moto di gentilezza, prese il panino - a quel punto tanto valeva aspettare fino all'ora di cena per mangiare decentemente - e lo porse a Torchic.   
«Puoi mangiarlo tu...» concesse.   
Il pulcino, attirato dal gradevole aroma del ripieno, decise di lasciar cadere il suo contegno offeso e strappò un boccone dal panino pigolando felice.   
Mentre mangiava Dante poté percepire distintamente il suo corpicino riscaldarsi nuovamente. Capì solo allora che quel fenomeno non era dovuto alla più o meno vicina eruzione di fiamme dal suo becco bensì al suo umore. Era probabilmente un segno del fatto che era felice o comunque soddisfatto.   
Lui a Torchic era piaciuto fin da subito e si sentì uno stupido per non avergli dato una possibilità fin dal principio.   
Il pulcino ingurgitò in pochi bocconi il panino; dopodiché si mise a pescare gli anellini di cereali dalla ciotola col latte.   
Dante rimase a guardarlo sorridendo divertito: «Sei un tipetto goloso, eh...?».   
Il suo pokémon continuò a mangiare placido dalla ciotola, lieto di avere tutte per sé le attenzioni del suo allenatore.   
Quest'ultimo si rese conto di aver fatto la sua scelta basandosi su un'idea completamente sbagliata, e cioè sul fatto che i suoi pokémon gli avrebbero obbedito solo perché lui era il loro allenatore.   
Quanto accaduto con Torchic gli aveva dimostrato che doveva guadagnarsi la fiducia e l'affetto dei suoi pokémon se aveva seriamente intenzione di continuare su quella strada - cosa di cui era fermamente convinto.   
 _«Non credevo che iniziare a fare l'allenatore potesse essere così difficile...»_  commentò tra sé con aria rassegnata mentre accarezzava il suo pulcino di fuoco.


End file.
